Future GPX Cyber Formula SIN
is a 1998 Japanese original video animation (OVA) series. It is the last OVA of the ''Cyber Formula series. The story focuses on Bleed Kaga as he struggles to settle the score with Hayato Kazami. Synopsis Hayato Kazami and his exclusive race machine, Asurada, finished the Cyber Formula World Gran prix XVI in 2021 successfully by defending the champion title. After the end of the Grand Prix, Kazami's racing team, Sugo Grand Prix announces the contract of sponsorship with GIO Motors Inc., thus becoming Sugo GIO Grand Prix. Meanwhile, Aoi ZIP Formula prepares its return to the Grand Prix after a year of a disgraceful super license suspension. However, Kyoko Aoi, the re-instated owner of Aoi ZIP Formulaa, receives a grim news from the executive officers of Aoi Motors that they would allow the team to join the grand prix with the outdated machine, Ex-Superion Z/A 10, and that the team will disband after the 2022 season unless the champion title is secured, as the officers fear that the rival group GIO's success in CF would greatly damage the already ruined reputation of the company. Bleed Kaga, not knowing this desperate situation coming towards him, returns to Japan to prepare for a test run and waited for the moment to challenge his arch-rival, Hayato Kazami. Kaga resumed his career in the Cyber Formula World Grand Prix XVII, only to learn that his machine is completely overwhelmed by the world class competitors including Kazami himself. Kazami, along with his N-Asurada AKF-0/G, successfully wins the opening round held in the Fortworth Speedway in USA, yet feels that his wind would likely switch its side with the return of Kaga. Back in Japan, Kaga encounted Kyoshiro Nagumo, who is now out of prison, as he expresses his sympathetic feelings for Kaga's less-than-average performance resulting from a miserable machine and informs him of the desperate situation which his team is about to face. He also reminded that the key to winning the world Grand Prix over Kazami is apparently in his hands, which persuaded Kaga to tag along with Nagumo all the way to his mansion. The ex-owner of Aoi ZIP mentions the particularity of Asurada; the adaptive navigation system makes his driver and the machine itself stronger. It led to the conclusion that Kaga needed the advanced race machine which is capable of evening the scales. With the end of explanation, Nagumo revealed the machine stationed in his basement, 'Ogre AN-21', the prototype model of the Al-Zard NP-1. Ogre contains the bio computer system created by Masaki Nagumo, the elder brother of Kyoshiro, which was responsible for the death of two test drivers as they could not satisfy the talent the machine demanded. Nagumo encouraged Kaga that he may still be able to tame the 'monsterous vehicle' as long as he carries the same strength which Kazami has. Later in the Fujioka Circuit, Kaga spent his time to learn how to control the new machine, even skipping the second round of the Grand Prix as Kazami wins once more. With the help from old friends, Grey Steinback and Phill Fritz (who has already experienced the bio computer mechanism), Kaga barely learned to control the Ogre. Witnessing the arrival of the new machine, Kazami learns the truth behind his new competitor, and decides to face it with all his strength, sparkling the rivalry between two drivers. However, Kazami is forced to retire during the final session for five rounds as his Asurada suffers a number of mechanical defects. Kaga does not miss the opportunity and starts gaining the points. Before the final round of the Grand Prix, Kaga manages to reach 62 points (only two points short to Kazami's 64). This rivalry had become a burden to Asuka Sugo and Kyoko Aoi, as they got to witness the race which may likely take away their lives. Kyoko Aoi, especially, personally paid her visit to Nagumo's place to blame him for motivating Kaga to drive his dangerous vehicle. When Kaga received a medical treatment due to the oversensitiveness as he drove himself to the Zero Zone in order to control Ogre perfectly, Kyoko attempted to destroy the vehicle before the final round, which is interrupted by Kaga as he persuaded her to give him another chance to finish the race once and for all. For the last time, Kaga and Kazami competed against each other, struggling to receive the checkered flag. Kazami almost entirely dominates the whole race in first place, using his Lifting Turn ability to avoid being deceived by Kaga & Ogre's cornering technique, until Kaga barely overtook Kazami near the end. The race reached the climax as the commentator shouts final lap and Kazami decides to use the Lifting Turn in the final corner to overtake Kaga again to finish. Just as Kazami & Asurada initiates the Lifting Turn for an overtaking, Ogre diverted all available power to the booster, allowing Kaga to engage the extra boosters to finish the dramatic race in first place before Kazami, securing the world champion for the first and the last time for himself and Aoi ZIP Formula. After the end of the Grand Prix, Kaga retired from CF and sent his farewell messages to both Nagumo, who congratulated him for winning the race and thanking him on behalf of his brother and Kyoko, who resigned the ownership of the team and hopes to find the great driver who can replace him, respectively. Along with Grey and Phill, Kaga left Japan and headed back to the United States, he discarded his name of Bleed and assumed his real name, Jotaro. The New Ending Notable details of the new ending: * Kyoko Aoi sees the plane in which Bleed Kaga is on and walks off disheartened. * The start of the 2023 season. * Henri Claytor switches over to Missing Link and Edelhi Bootsvorz switches over to Sugo GIO Grand Prix. * Sera Gallagher (from the PlayStation game) joins Union Saviour team, replacing Naoki Shinjyo who returned to Aoi. * Showcase of the race queens of Missing Link, Stormzender, Union Saviour, Aoi ZIP Formula and Sugo GIO Grand Prix (with new costumes and girls). * Miki Jounouchi and Naoki Shinjyo returns to Aoi ZIP Formula and Shinjyo is seen driving the Al-Zard NP-2 (the vehicle name was known in the game series but not the OVA) and is partnered with Seiichirou Shiba, the test driver of Sugo Winners in 2020 (from the PlayStation game). Rena Yuuki also appeared in the game as FICCY's mascot. * Bleed Kaga visits the grave of his friend Eiji Aizawa and meets Eiji's wife and child. * The wedding of Hayato Kazami and Asuka Sugo. External links * [http://www.vap.co.jp/cyber/sin.html Future GPX Cyber Formula SIN]] at official Future GPX Cyber Formula website * *